


Breeding the Winter Soldier [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, HYDRA wins, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Once Hydra controls the world, of what use is the Winter Soldier?





	Breeding the Winter Soldier [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breeding the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830902) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/6spdfx9d8p7vsr1/Breeding_the_Winter_Soldier.mp3/file>


End file.
